


Driver's Side

by Valeria2067



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't drive. Sherlock wants to remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver's Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Driver's Side 副驾驶](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385112) by [kangtacaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtacaty/pseuds/kangtacaty)



“Look, Sherlock, it’s fine, we don’t have to do this now…”

“It’s important, John. If you ever hope to get your driving license, you need the practice.” 

John sighed for what must have been the twentieth time in the past half-hour. “But I don’t bloody CARE about getting a driving license. I’ve never cared about it. And to be honest, I don’t even feel comfortable sitting in the driver’s seat right now. Can we please just switch or ….”

Sherlock ran his fingers through John’s close-cropped, sandy hair. “Relax, John. You’re doing fine. Really well, in fact. The motor is off; it’s perfectly safe. The vehicle isn’t going to move until you’re ready.”

“Yeah, it’s not the car I’m worried about. This couldn’t have waited until later? Sometime near dusk, even?”  John looked in the rear-view mirror, the driver’s-side mirror, and out the windows on each side.

Sherlock leaned toward him, and he felt Sherlock’s lips brush against his ear. “Focus, John. I want your undivided attention right now.”

Shivers ran down John’s neck, along his spine, and settled in his groin. He sighed again, though not with the same kind of frustration as before. “Yes, Okay, yes, Sherlock. Fine. Ready when you are, then.”

Sherlock licked at John’s earlobe before sitting fully upright again. “Now, show me Neutral….yes… very good…. then First.  Excellent.  Firmly but not violently, yes.  Don’t forget the clutch, John.”

John gripped even more firmly with his shifting hand.

“No, John, no..” Sherlock gritted his teeth and kept his voice even, “the clutch pedal. Next to your foot.”

John’s face reddened.  ”Right. Right, sorry.”

“Now, carefully shift into second… that’s right… You may want to jostle it a bit to be sure…good…. now third gear….very good, yes.”

“Sherlock….”

“You’re almost there, John.”

“But Sherlock…”

“Show me fourth… Right…. good… and fifth? Perfect. You are really very good at this, John. Really.  Now finally, Reverse. Yes!”  Sherlock smiled broadly. “Wonderful, John. I couldn’t be more pleased.”

“Great. So, Sherlock, tell me…”

“Yes, John?”

“When do I get to practice with the actual gear shift?”

Sherlock pulled up his pants and trousers, fastened the zip, and slid back over into the passenger’s seat.

“Soon, John.  Very soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> For lawatsonholmes (idratherbereading)


End file.
